The lost girl
by MikeJones2345
Summary: AU where the titans have been defeated but Eren never saved Mikasa and she was sold into prostitution.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes all it takes to remind you of your past is a name. Even if it's a name of someone you never met. When she heard the name of the boy she would be entertaining tonight it dragged up painful memories for back when she had been taken. She looked around at the supposedly fancy room they gave her trying to find something else to focus her mind on but all to no avail. All she had was a bed a dresser filled with the clothes they gave her, and a desk with her make up a mirror, an ash tray ,a pack of matches and finally a pack of cigarettes. She grabbed for the pack but it did little to clear her mind.

Her Name was Aki now; Mikasa as she was once known had died when her parents had been murdered. They gave her the new name for two reasons. So she would not be found and so she knew her old life was done. She had never been told the former but she had eventually worked it out.

She'd been rich men's playthings since then. Now after 8 years it hardly mattered why anymore. She smoked her cigarette (one of the few luxuries she was allowed) and pondered on the name. Apparently after not saving her he'd developed some in human abilities and with the might of the survey corps had overthrown the government installed Queen Historia and retaken wall Maria. The titans were running scared of the boy she loathed. She knew the hatred of him was irrational. He had only been a boy when she had been taken and even if he and the good doctor had found her they likely had no chance but despite all that hate him she did. The memory of her father telling her of the boy he hoped would become her friend had stayed with her and now she hated him for what her life had become.

As the whore she now was she now no longer cared how many men had had raped her as child or how many she had to entertain now. But for the boy she would always hate him because for longer than she was proud to admit she actually thought him and his father would save her. Even after she had been raped by the men who had sold her or after she had been sold or even after that. When she lost that hope it had been the day her heart had truly died.

She had started her day as she often did being told by her master who she would be entertaining it ordinarily would bother her, she'd been touched by everybody from the very young who couldn't last to the very old trying to reclaim their lost youth. But for once it had been shocking for her to hear that name. Apparently someone had decided to buy her for him that night. The survey corps were a mystery for her. Even after screwing many of them she would never understand how they could throw away their lives for something. _How can I know what it is to throw a life away when I never really had one. _She asked herself but she found no answer.

She finished her cigarette and looked at herself in the mirror. It was almost time to get ready. The saviour of humanity was arriving soon. He'd be expecting the beautiful girl they all spoke of. She wouldn't disappoint. In fact she would do more than then that she would make herself more beautiful than she had ever done before and give this boy the most memorable night of his life. And when she was done when she was so in his head that he would always think of her, she would then whisper in his ear and tell him her birth name.

Eren Yeager, the saviour of humanity would remember the girl he didn't save. She guaranteed that.


	2. Chapter 2

Now she was ready for Eren. He'd be here soon. The security the master had in place would knock on her door and tell her he would come through. Ironically the security was there for her protection more than to keep her there. After all where could she go? She'd lost count of how many times they'd stopped someone who got too violent and they did their job well. After all given how much the master had paid for her they couldn't risk her dying. Much as she'd asked for it many times. Of course this meant they watched her as she entertained he clients but that didn't bother her really. While she didn't consider them to be friends she was willing to put her trust in them for that. They probably wouldn't react well to her plan .They would hurt her for it but they could only do so much. The standard rule is no visible bruises and she knew it. The only time the rule was removed was during a badly advised attempt at escape when she was much younger. Mikasa thought on this for a moment. _Even if they kill me it would be worth it for that one moment of victory she_ thought to herself.

She heard a knock at the door. Standing before her was Baron Byrne. A tall man he had jet black hair white skin an carried himself so that everyone knew he was a man of aggression. A man of wealth but still not the top echelons Aki figured that if he hadn't been trying to use this side business using her to raise his connections she'd probably be dead already after all it already happened to some of the other girls like Catherine, Roseline and Sarah all of whom hadn't been worth the investment and had them killed. She was only alive because her ethnicity mad her high value and she'd learnt her role well.

"I sure you're aware of who Eren Yeager is, but what I may not have made clear if you screw this up. All rules are off. This guy has connections to the queen herself. Make it memorable. "

She understood exactly what he meant and she certainly intended to do just that. But not in the way he intended.

"Here is something as a gift for our distinguished guest" He handed her a bottle of wine and two glasses. She looked at the labelled bottle this was from Shiganshina District. Clearly he really wanted to make a good impression

"He'll be here in 5 minutes" and he left

She waited until he had left before breathing a sigh of relief, the next knock was her next and possibly final lover.

Then after what seemed like an eternity she heard that fateful knock. She opened the door.

"You must be Lt Yeager. A pleasure to meet you" saying the words tasted beautifully bitter to her "I'm Aki .Would you care for some wine?"

"Oh please Aki call me Eren" A smug smile came upon his face. She should have expected as much. He was one of those who felt if he showed some charm it wouldn't seem so sordid.

She handed him a glass

She looked the boy up. She did still the him but she couldn't help but consider him to be attractive. She figured he'd look like the good doctor who she'd always though look weird. _Guess his mother must have been the attractive one_ she thought to herself.

"So what do you know of me?" he asked she could see in his eyes it was almost like he was daring her.

Aki knew this game. Men of power often like a girl to pander to their ego but like that girl to speak of them almost like a myth "only what I'm told"

"And what have you been told?" he replied giving nothing away. She knew she'd have to push further

"You're the hero who saved humanity." _Monster would be the better word_ she thought but never let on

"Go on"He was enjoying this

"They say you can turn into a titan."

"Do you believe them?"

"Yes" she'd heard the story from so many men she knew it had to be true

Eren was amused by this "and you're still not afraid of me?"

She gave a coy smile "no"

"Shall we start with a kiss?"

Aki was used to inexperienced guys asking but it almost seemed like he was toying with her. She knew her part regardless "certainly" they both put down the glasses

"Interesting" Both looked behind the wall there was clearly some movement. While Aki was used to knowing they were watching they were normally very quiet

Then there was a loud smash from the room She knew exactly what it was

"Judging from the noise I assume someone was looking in from the other room"

"My protection" she replied. Normally they were so quiet but on this occasion they screwed up and had drawn attention to themselves. Why she didn't know but she knew this part was crucial if her plan was to succeed

"They were clearly afraid of me." He smirked "That was a mistake"

She wondered why he was using past tense but she didn't have the time to think about it she needed to get down to business, otherwise her plan would never work "we don't need to be afraid of a brave hero."

"Actually I'm no hero," and then kissed her again.

"If that's true why shouldn't they fear you? Surely that would make you dangerous" _Checkmate _she thought_ Aki_ kissed him again and led him back onto her bed, a few more passionate kisses. She pulled him back on top of her and expected him to start undressing and to start undressing her.

Instead he decided to speak.

"It's because of what I am is why they shouldn't be afraid of me and why it was such a fatal error Mikasa"

In that moment the girl felt like the world had just stopped, she had to be sure she heard what he had said correctly but she knew she saw it in his eyes "what did you just call me?" He then moved off of her.

"Mikasa. Isn't that your real name?" with the way he said it implying he knew full well exactly who she was not just a name but everything.

This scared the Asian girl "wh...what are you?"

Eren knocked back the last of the wine in his glass "I'm just the diversion Miss Ackerman, just the diversion"


End file.
